


Take What You Didn't Sign Up For

by phanfictrashalex



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal, M/M, Size Kink, Smut, Voyeurism, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanfictrashalex/pseuds/phanfictrashalex
Summary: There's a new teacher at the same school that Dan works at, and he may or may not have caught him masturbating.





	Take What You Didn't Sign Up For

It's a normal Tuesday for Dan, he had to get up and go to his job to teach a bunch of 16 and 17 year olds. He always hated to have to get up in the morning, and he always hated school, so he didn't really understand why he wanted to become a teacher in the first place. The only thing that's really keeping him there is Mr. Lester, or Phil, one of the other teachers at the school 

Phil had black hair, and beautiful blue eyes that looked as if you could go swimming in them. He was also around the same height as Dan, which hardly happened because he was always a giant compared to everyone else. He knew that's probably why some of the kids were scared of him. 

Dan had honestly met no one like Phil before, he was the only person that had ever really given Dan butterflies, besides his ex girlfriend that broke up with him when he started to think that he might be attracted to men as well. That's when he started experimenting and messing around with men, trying to figure out if he really liked them or not. 

He came to terms with the fact that he did, and he kept that hidden from most people. But, when he started teaching, he was known as the openly bisexual teacher. No one really cared about it, the kids were there to learn, and the teachers had better things to do than complain at someone because of their sexual orientation. 

But, it also made it easier on some kids. He defiantly wasn't a psychologist, but he wanted to let the kids know that he was there for them if they needed to talk to someone. If he ever caught someone being mean to another kid because of their sexuality, or just in general, he was the first one who normally took action and took them to the office. 

He finally got to school for the day, picking up a coffee on the way there. When he got there, he noticed that Phil was outside in the hallway talking to another teacher. He really hated Phil at times, because he didn't understand what he did to the younger one. 

Class finally started about 10 minutes later and he didn't have to look at Phil anymore.

Their free periods surprisingly lined up with each other. Phil would normally come into Dan's classroom and they would talk about stupid things, and sometimes they would plan out the rest of their school day. 

This helped Dan get to know Phil a little bit better. He got to know that his favourite colour is blue, his favourite movie is Buffy, and his favourite animal is a lion. 

These things just helped Dan fall in love with Phil even more.

It was finally the end of the day, and Dan needed up with something, so his first instinct to do was go to Phil, and that's what he did.

The classroom door was shut, but wasn't locked. Therefore, he knew that Phil was in there because he never left his classroom door unlocked if he wasn't in it. When he walked into the classroom, it wasn't something that he was expecting to see. 

He was masturbating, something that he never thought that he'd see Phil do, and he knew that it was an invasion of privacy to keep watching what he was doing, but he couldn't take his eyes off. 

He kept watching, until he saw the white stripes coming from Phil's dick. That's when he turned and closed the door as quietly as he could and ran back into his room. He knew that he was truly fucked then.

He didn't even know if he would be able to be around Phil for the next month without being embarrassed, or getting hard from thinking about what happened.

Dan always knew that he wanted Phil to fuck him up in some way or another, but this wasn't what he meant. He meant actually fuck him up, not him walk in on Phil masturbating at his desk.

After Dan grabbed his things and started to lock up, he saw Phil and waved goodbye to him, as he really didn't want to have conversation with the older one at that point in time.

He didn't even know if Phil liked men, he just knew that he was going to be fucked over by Phil, and Phil was probably going to start noticing that something is up.

-

As the weeks go by, Dan gets a little distant from Phil. He sometimes glaces at Phil's ass, or looks down at Phil's crotch area, but he doesn't really talk as much to him, and Phil doesn't understand why. 

It's the end of the day, and Phil decided to go to Dan's classroom to see what is going on.

Dan wasn't expecting Phil to come to his room after school, but he kind of just dealt with it

"Dan you've been so distant lately, you don't even talk as much about anything as you used to. I just wanted to come and check and make sure that everything is alright, ya know?" Phil said, looking genuinely worried about Dan.

'Yeah everything's perfectly fine, I know what you're hiding in your pants and I can't get it off of my mind,' Dan thought to himself. 

"And why do you get really red when I get near you anymore?" Phil asked.

Dan knew that he had to explain, or it wouldn't get him anywhere with even trying to be friends with Phil, and he knew that Phil had to be confused at that point in time. 

"Right, so, I know this is going to be embarrassing for you," Dan sighed, "Basically I caught you getting off and its kind of been in my mind since then," 

Phil's face turned a shade darker, almost a crimson colour. "Oh fuck," Phil said scratching his head. He didn't know what to do at that point, because it wasn't something that he was expecting.

"Do you know who I think about when I get off?" Phil asked, a little more confident.

Dan looked up at him, curious.

"You! I think about you when I get off," Phil said, his face heating up. Dan was visibly flustered now and he didn't know what to do.

"Hey Dan, do you want to go to my apartment? So you know, we can take care of your sexual frustration that you have?" Phil asked.

Dan just nodded, he didn't trust his words at that point in time and he didn't want to fuck anything up with Phil now. He'd hate himself if he did that.

-

Phil's apartment was no more than a 5 minute drive from the school, it was hard for them to keep their hands off of each other going up the stairs. When they got into Phil's apartment, Dan looked around a little bit, taking off his shoes. 

"My bedroom is through that hallway on the right," Phil said "Oh and be undressed when I get in there,"

After Dan went and made his way towards Phil's room, Phil put his stuff away and went and joined Dan. 

When Dan heard Phil enter the room, he whimpered. This was something that he had wanted since he met Phil.

"Oh, look how desperate you are already!" Phil said, laughing a bit when Dan whimpered back to him.

He went over and started stroking Dan's cock, it wasn't as big as his, but a bit thicker and shorter.

Phil started taking his own clothes off, first his shirt, then taking his jeans off along with his pants. Dan immediately looked up to see more of Phil's dick, he had slightly seen it when he was getting off that day, but not all of it. 

"Can I suck it?" Dan asked, eyeing Phil's cock. He groaned at that and nodded. 

Dan took Phil into his mouth, and licked the tip of it or a bit and sunk down lower to take what he could of it. 

When it got to the back of his throat, Phil accidentally bucked into his mouth, causing Dan to gag and him to moan. 

After Phil felt himself getting close to the edge, he pulled Dan off and reached for the lube.

He pushed down onto the bed, lubed up his fingers and stuck one in. By how stretched that Dan was, Phil could tell that he probably had fingered himself the night before. 

He slowly but surely got to three fingers, and made sure that Dan was stretched enough to take his dick.

"Are you ready?" Phil asked, lining himself up to Dan. 

When Dan nodded, he slowly pushed into Dan, inch by inch. With Dan's pornographic moans and his tight walls he had to stop moving or he was going to come straight away, and he knew that Dan probably wouldn't be happy with that. 

After he bottomed out and cooled down a little bit, he pulled all the way back out, leaving the tip of his cock inside of Dan and slammed back into him hitting his prostate dead on every time.

He was getting closer and closer to the edge. Dan wasn't too far behind him either. 

Phil came with a scream, deep inside of Dan. He came right after him, with a loud moan. 

After they both came down from their highs, Phil looked at Dan, and the come dripping from out of his ass. 

Phil went and got a wet towel to clean Dan and himself up.

When he came back he saw that Dan had completely passed out, so he was quick to clean up so he could go and cuddle with the boy.


End file.
